Beso indirecto
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Y todo comenzo gracias a una fiesta, un cigarrillo y un beso indirecto. Yuri lime, SKxTD. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a la toda poderosa CLAMP, con esta historia no pretendo hacer lucro ni nada parecido, la posteo porque me encanta esta pareja y nada mas.

* * *

BESO INDIRECTO

"_Estoy vencido _

_Porque el cuerpo de los dos es mi debilidad._

_Esta vez el dolor va terminar…_

_Parece que la fiesta termino,_

_Perdidos en el túnel del amor."_

_Mi enfermedad – Los Rodríguez_

O-o-O-o-O

Esta bien, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan agitada¿debían parar? No, la verdad, era la primera vez en su vida que quería sentirse de esa manera. Unas manos ansiosas y torpes trataban de desabrochar por todos los medios los botones de su blusa y se frustraban cuando uno tardaba mas de la cuenta en liberarse. Eso le causaba gracia, era muy de _ella _comportarse así. La tranquilizó dándole un largo y húmedo beso en los labios, que termino con los labios de esa chica recorriendo su cuello, produciéndole pequeños espasmos de placer. Nunca había tenido sensaciones como esas.

De nuevo el problema de los botones.

- ¿Por qué siempre llevas ropa tan complicada de sacar?

- No te preocupes por ellos, arráncalos… no me importa…

- Pero…

- Solo hazlo… - le susurro impaciente, incluso ¿suplicante?

Ese tono de voz que salio casi a empujones de su boca, excito aun mas la chica que estaba sobre ella; con una fuerza insólita en ella fue tirando uno a uno de los botones de la blusa de su amante, algunos incluso los lanzaba lejos. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de su compañera junto a su oído y los temblores que las recorrían a las dos. La chica que seguía teniendo algunos problemas con los botones, gimió al sentir las delicadas manos de su amante bajo ella trazar caminos desde su espalda hasta su cintura y desde allí hasta el limite superior de su falda, en ese momento por fin había logrado deshacerse por completo de la molesta blusa que ocultaba el pecho de su amiga; se paralizo por unos segundos al darse cuenta que su amiga le había retirado por completo la falda que llevaba aquel día y que sus dedos se sentían tentados a descubrir cada rincón de su anatomía. Y por unos momentos temió de lo que estaban haciendo.

- No tengas miedo – susurro su amante, acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

Observo con sumo cariño, con infinita adoración el cuerpo que le era entregado. Comenzo posando su mirada en aquellos cabellos que caían desordenados sobres aquellos pechos perfectos y sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama, negros, contrastando con la blancura de aquella habitación; luego se fijo en esos ojos que como dos manantiales la invitaban a ahogarse en ellos, observo el sonrojo de su pálida piel y aquellos labios rosas que la invitaban a probar de su mítica dulzura. Sin saber el porque, con la punta de sus dedos recorrió el camino desde la comisura de aquellos labios, parea seguir por su cuello, luego la línea entre sus senos, y terminar en el ombligo, donde se detuvo… le había sido entregado un ángel. Y sentía que no podía corromperlo. Miro fijamente a su ángel… y lloró… era verdad, no podía corromperlo…

- No… no podemos… Tomoyo…

- Por favor… no tengas miedo – susurro por última vez la pelinegra, rodeando el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos y empujando la boca de esta contra la suya.

Talvez ese mágico beso fue lo que termino por convencer a La Cazadora, pero¿Cómo era que habían terminado así? Ninguna de las dos lo recordaba en ese momento. Más aun, era lo que menos les importaba ahora. Sakura terminó de desabrochar el sujetador de la ojiazul, para, por fin, liberar sus senos. Los acarició y se mordió el labio al escuchar tan cerca de su oído el gemido que habían provocado sus caricias en su amiga. Las dos chicas tenían la mente en blanco y no pensaban más que en el cuerpo de la otra, sus almas solo pensaban en encontrarse y sus cuerpos solo deseaban sentirse. Una fuerza mayor que la razón o el sentido común era la quien las controlaba ahora.

…

Todo había comenzado hace más o menos dos o tres horas.

- ¡Vaya, esto es un desastre! – exclama una chica de cabellera negra como la noche, mientras recoge con la ayuda de un lápiz una lata de dudoso contenido, la huele desde lejos y con asco la vuelve a dejar en el piso.

- Tienes razón, son unos desconsiderados nuestros amigos – comenta otra de cabellos castaños y cortos, divertida de la reacción de su amiga – mejor ponemos manos a la obra¿no crees?

- Si, entre mas rápido comencemos, mas rápido terminaremos de limpiar este lugar – se resignó la azul, dando un suspiro al ver la cantidad de cosas y basura que tenia a sus pies.

Hace pocos minutos se había marchado el último de sus compañeros de curso, luego que Sakura decidiera continuar la fiesta de fin de curso en su casa; sabía que no tenía permiso, pero tambien sabía que esa noche su padre y su hermano no estarían en casa y que no volverían hasta el día siguiente. Pensó que era una buena idea, después de todo. Pero se equivocó y frente a si se encontraban los efectos de una noche en que sus amigos si que se habían pasado. Botellas o latas de cerveza vacías, ponche mezclado con alcohol o sustancias aun más extrañas que desconocía y colillas de cigarrillos esparcidas por todas partes. Además, no podía faltar el desorden que armaron; cuadros desnivelados, descolgados o manchados, floreros y maceteros dados vuelta, ropa de diversas clases en las escaleras, dormitorios y en la sala, la cocina patas arriba… ¡¿Sus amigos eran animales acaso?!

Como siempre la única que se quedo ayudarle fue su amiga Tomoyo. Eriol y Shaoran también se ofrecieron para ayudar a limpiar, pero este último se encontraba en tan mal estado a causa de aquel "ponche que sabia extraño" que el chico de lentes prefirió llevarlo a casa antes de que se desmayara o algo parecido. Al final solo quedaron ellas dos en medio de aquel lugar que se suponía era su linda, ordenada y siempre acogedora casa.

- Ya termine con las escaleras – le hizo saber Tomoyo, gritándole desde el segundo piso.

- Gracias, ahora¿me ayudarías con la sala? – le pide la castaña mientras aspira las migas y restos de papas y nachos que habían quedado casi adheridos a la alfombra.

- Claro, creo que comenzare con el sofá y los sillones – comentó la pelinegra comenzando a sacudir uno de los grandes almohadones del sofá.

Estuvieron así más o menos hora y media, entre idas y venidas desde la sala y los demás lugares sucios de la casa, hasta el patio donde dejaban las bolsas con basura y con ropa extraña que al día siguiente deberían devolver a sus dueños. Al final todo el esfuerzo valió la pena y la casa por fin comenzaba a presentar aquel aspecto decente que debería tener. Sakura se limpió el sudor de la frente con un brazo al terminar de limpiar el último manchón en la pared y le sonrió a Tomoyo quien le hacia un gesto de "bien hecho" con los dedos pulgares.

Cuando dieron por acabada la sesión de limpieza Sakura caminaba por entre los muebles, sillones y sillas, y de habitación en habitación haber si quedaba un lugar sucio o desornado. Iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras para revisar la segunda planta. Cuando observó a Tomoyo saliendo desde la cocina con un pequeño paquete en las manos, le dio curiosidad al no poder identificar de qué se trataba así que se acerco a su amiga para saber que era lo que atraía su atención.

- Es solo un pequeño paquete de cigarrillos, Tomoyo – afirmo la castaña abriendo el paquete para encontrarse que aun quedaba uno en su interior, lo sacó y lo miró un rato, nunca había tenido uno sin usar en sus manos. Ese día solo había rescatado colillas usadas hasta que ya poco quedaba de ellas - ¿alguna vez has fumado?

- No, la verdad nunca me ha interesado – contestó la ojiazul, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra una pared.

- ¿Y no quieres probar? – la castaña estaba tentada, tenía curiosidad.

- ¿Tú quieres probar? – Tomoyo estaba algo extrañada.

- Es solo por curiosidad – comentó Sakura, restándole importancia al asunto y comenzando a guardar el cigarrillo en su paquete, para después botarlo junto con la demás basura.

- Si quieres… podemos probar¿no nos hará gran daño solo uno o si?

- Es solo por curiosidad… - murmuró para si la castaña, como para decidirse por fin. Su hermano nunca mas la dejaría salir si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, el no lo aceptaría por ningún motivo.

Fue a la cocina para encender el cigarrillo con algún fósforo, y al volver se sentó junto a su amiga y se llevó al cigarrillo a sus labios. Chupó suavemente, incluso podría decirse que con miedo, sintió el extraño sabor de la nicotina en su boca y luego botó el humo con un ligero soplido. Tomoyo la miraba pendiente de cualquier reacción extraña; cuando Sakura le tendió el cigarrillo con una mirada extraña llego a preocuparse de que algo estuviera mal.

- ¿Y… que te pareció? – preguntó tomando el cigarrillo encendido desde los dedos de la castaña.

- Algo extraño, la verdad… nada especial – dijo como riéndose de lo curioso y tentador que parecía el fumar hace tan solo unos segundos - ¿vas a probar?

- Si… - comento ausente a la vez que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, su mirada estaba fija en unos pequeños rastros de labial rosa que había en el lugar donde hace segundos los labios de Sakura se encontraban.

Tomoyo llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios y chupo sin cuidado, mas sintió una picazón enorme en su garganta y comenzo a toser, al principio sin control, para luego ir calmándose lentamente. Sakura trataba de aguantar la risa mientras le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a la ojiazul, quien tambien trataba de reír pero debido a la tos no podía.

- Veo que esto a ti no te viene para nada, Tomoyo – comento la castaña cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco.

- Supongo que no... –dijo algo distraída observando nuevamente el lugar donde los labios de las dos se habían posado – esto es…

- ¿Si? – Sakura miraba interesada a su amiga al no terminar su frase - ¿es… qué?

- Es… es casi como un… beso indirecto¿no crees? – dijo a modo de broma la pelinegra, pero de verdad creía en las palabras que estaba pronunciando – un beso indirecto entre nosotras…

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas y un sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la castaña. Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de La Cazadora en ese momento, pensamiento que no hizo mas que aumentar el sonrojo de la chica. Quiso saber si lo que pensaba era verdad, por eso preguntó.

- Tomoyo… - dijo, llamando la atención de su amiga.

- ¿Qué suced…? – no pudo completar su pregunta, la ojiazul quedo completamente paraliza al notar los verdes ojos de Sakura fijos en los suyos, como escudriñandola, como queriendo ver su alma – Sakura…

- ¿Tú querrías que yo… te besara, Tomoyo? – preguntó Sakura sin saber muy bien el por qué – no indirectamente, si no… directamente.

- Yo… Sakura… no lo se… - la verdad es que si lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo que su deseo mas íntimo era el de sentir esos tiernos labios sobre los suyos, pero… siempre había un "pero" – Sakura, no bromees con eso…

- No bromeo, porque… - ¿acaso Sakura estaba avergonzada? Tomoyo no sabía porque al decir eso su amiga evitaba mirarla a los ojos, aunque esto no duró mucho tiempo, porque inmediatamente La Cazadora se armó de valor y la miró fijamente para decir lo siguiente – porque yo si quiero, Tomoyo…

Lo que pasó a continuación fue confuso para las dos. Sakura tomó con cariño la cabeza de Tomoyo entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de su amiga, los unió con los de ella y se dejó llevar por aquel extraño y embriagante sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Poco a poco el beso se hizo mas profundo pasando de una tímida caricia al juego de lenguas y algunas veces a los casi gemidos de la ojiazul al sentir como las inexpertas manos de su amiga trataban de colarse por debajo de su blusa. Cayeron hacia un lado sobre la alfombra que hace pocos minutos estaban limpiando arduamente. Los besos de la ojiverde pasaron de los labios de Tomoyo a su pálido cuello, mientras la pelinegra enredaba sus dedos en los castaños cabellos de Sakura. Cuando las manos de La Cazadora comenzaron a aventurarse mas allá de lo que nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a ir, Tomoyo la tomó por los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confusa la castaña al notar la repentina lejanía del calido cuerpo de su "amiga" – Tomoyo…

- Creo… creo que… - la pelinegra trataba de calmarse, no se le hacia fácil hablar después de algo así, su respiración se encontraba algo mas agitada de lo normal.

- ¿Crees que…? Continua.

- Creo que esto… deberíamos continuarlo en tu habitación o en algún lugar mas cómodo¿no crees? – dijo al final la ojiazul, levantándose torpemente.

- Ah… claro… - alcanzo a decir la avergonzada card captor antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse en un dulce beso con los de Tomoyo.

- ¿Vamos? – la pelinegra le sonreía.

Por toda respuesta Sakura le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, Tomoyo se abalanzó a abrazarla y le dio un beso aun más profundo; así entre besos, caricias y abrazos las dos chicas consiguieron subir casi sin ningún percance las escaleras y llegar al cuarto de la castaña. Y allí se encontraban ahora, felices porque acababan de solucionar el fastidioso problema con los obstinados botones de una blusa que ya las empezaba a molestar.

- Por favor… no tengas miedo – susurro por última vez la pelinegra, rodeando el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos y empujando la boca de esta contra la suya.

Talvez esas eran las palabras que necesitaba Sakura para terminar de decidirse. Aquella noche una fuerza más poderosa que la razón o el sentido común las acogió en su lecho, sí, el amor muchas veces hace maravillas.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de un ferviente sol se adentraron por la ventana, donde unas cortinas no habían sido corridas para detener su entrada y le permitían la libertad de entrar en esa habitación e iluminar todo lo que pudiera tocar. Alguien se escurrió bajo las desordenadas sabanas y las termino por botar al suelo por completo, se escuchó un adormilado bostezo y unos ojos verdes se abrieron para cerrarse nuevamente al contacto con aquel brillante sol. Sakura se enderezó un poco para estirarse y así desperezarse, levanto sus manos y saludo al nuevo día, no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido anoche mas todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente cuando observó lo que se encontraba a su lado.

Tomoyo aun dormía, le estaba dando la espalda y la luz solar que perfilaba su cuerpo desnudo la hacia ver aun mas hermosa de lo que ya le parecía a La Cazadora. Suspiró y con cuidado acarició las curvas de su amada, no se sorprendió de la suavidad de esa piel, ella siempre se la había imaginado así. Volvió a recostarse y con uno de sus brazos atrajo por la cintura el cuerpo de la ojiazul hasta pegarlo al suyo. Sintió como esta se movía un poco, acomodándose, y se volvía a quedar tan tranquila como antes. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y, antes de caer dormida nuevamente, Sakura besó con ternura el hombro desnudo de Tomoyo.

- Te quiero… - dijo en sueños la pelinegra.

- Yo igual – contestó la aludida antes de quedarse dormida por completo.

En ese momento, dos hombres altos entraban en su casa cansados del intenso trabajo que habían tenido esa noche. Touya es el primero en fijarse en las grandes bolsas llenas basura y latas de cerveza que se encontraban en el patio. Con una de sus manos aplastó la lata que había tomado y la boto al suelo molesto; a sus espaldas su padre mira entre divertido y preocupado las bolsas llenas de ropa y por sobre todo… ¿un calzoncillo de hombre? Touya usaba boxers así que…

- ¡¡SAKURA!!

La castaña escucha a lo lejos el grito de su hermano, tambien escucha las fuertes pisadas que da él contra cada uno de los escalones que lo conducen hacia el segundo piso, por último escucha como su hermano trata de abrir la puerta girando furiosamente su pomo, mas ella se había asegurado la noche anterior de echar el seguro. La verdad es que no le importaba lo que le pudieran decir después su hermano o su padre, en ese momento solo le importaba seguir soñando.

Soñando que cada día despertaba con aquel ángel al lado, igual que hoy. Para siempre.

FIN

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
Saben, estoy emocionada con esta historia. Se me ocurrio ayer en la noche mientras escuchaba la cancion de Los Rodriguez, esa de la frase del principio. Eran mas o menos las tres de la mañana asi que me aguante hasta el otro dia y comence a escribir a eso de las 15:50 PM y termine la historia a las 21:10 PM del mismo dia como anote en mi cuadernito de apuntes, para que no se me olvidara. La cosa es que estoy emocionada porque hace meses que una historia no me salia asi, de un tiron. No se si desvario pero solo queria comentarlo aqui, ojala no les moleste. De verdad, espero que hayan disfrutado este fanfiction tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo.

Nos vemos en otros fics.  
Saber Nezumi


End file.
